Stanley
Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Stanley is a silver tank engine. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than him - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. Persona Stanley is kind and friendly, and became very popular amongst the engines during Thomas' absence. He is a loyal hard worker and is inquisitive of his surroundings. He is willing to forgive and his experience makes him a natural leader. Basis Stanley is a Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid. Livery Stanley is painted silver all over with red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - James Works It Out, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), and Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo) * Season 15 - Percy's New Friends (cameo), Surprise, Surprise, and Kevin the Steamie (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Day of the Diesels Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Season 15 onwards) * Ben Small (US; Season 15 onwards) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) Trivia * One of Stanley's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, two-pack, and Talking Railway versions) * Take-Along (regular and metallic) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and remote-control) * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library * Mega Bloks * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) Gallery Image:HelloStanley.jpg|Stanley's introduction Image:StanleyAnnieClarabel.jpg|Stanley and Annie and Clarabel File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png|Stanley finding Thomas File:Stanleyworried.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png|Stanley covered in bubbles File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png|Stanley blowing his whistle File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png|Stanley's wheels File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png File:TheGreatDiscovery227.jpg File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn7.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn8.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn9.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn27.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn30.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn31.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn41.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn42.png File:Thomas'TallFriend4.png File:Surprise,Surprise12.jpg|Stanley in the fifteenth season Image:Stanleypromo.jpg|Promotional pic of Stanley File:StanleyPromo2.png File:StanleyPromo3.jpg File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png File:GordonTakesaShortCut30.jpg|Stanley at Great Waterton Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterStanley.jpg|Trackmaster File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|Take-n-Play File:LegoStanley.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|My First Stanley File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines